


Oak and Lavender

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, I’m sorry, Poetry, Soulmate AU, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Clementine despises Jane, and she does not understand what Luke sees in her. Luke’s heart has been stolen by Clementine, but he can’t give into his thoughts.
Relationships: Clementine/Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Jane (Walking Dead: No Going Back)/Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains)
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Tainted Oak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/gifts).



> Hope you don’t mind me crushing your heart a little bit more.

His sweet scent of oak had been tainted, 

Ruined by the disgusting stench of rot, 

The putrid reek of that selfish  _bitch_ , 

Whose departure had saddened her (not). 

It was unknown to her what he saw in that witch, 

Who twisted his head with an “offer”, 

An offer consisting of both bodies joining, 

For such deceit, she hoped  _Jane_ would suffer. 

The object of her affections was tainted, 

Manipulated by those lies, 

She’d ensure that  Luke would snap out of this spell, 

Before he fell under thin ice. 


	2. Mild Lavender

When he met her, he had no such feelings for her, 

For he was full-grown, while she was a child, 

Yet he swore he caught a slight trace of lavender, 

But such a scent to him was mild. 

He had grown fond of her in such a short time, 

And the trace of lavender got stronger, 

Now a scent he knew without doubt, 

The days he spent with her grew longer. 

These feelings he had for her no longer mild, 

But burning with passion and growing desire, 

He could not give into these urges, however, 

For someone else needed to tend to this fire. 

His fire was tended to by another girl, 

A beautiful and strong young woman named Jane, 

He thought that she would rid him of these thoughts, 

But when his eyes met Clementine’s, he saw...pain? 

When Jane had left, he wanted to scream, 

Run after her, away from the younger girl, 

Whom his heart had chosen to be his soulmate, 

In this cruel and twisted husk of their world. 

Jane had come back, but now he was lost, 

Lost as to what he should do, 

He still couldn’t respond to this temptation, 

For it would be a choice he’d later on rue. 

In the moment he fell through the ice, he was done, 

Would not live the day after with her, 

She reached for him, but only one of them could make it, 

The last air he breathed was the mild trace of lavender. 


End file.
